


By the Morning Light

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Wakes Catherine up in the wee hours of the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Morning Light

Steve rolled over and looked at her in the early morning light. She was beautiful and at moments like this he was almost in awe of her. Grateful she put up with his shit for so long and still stayed in his life. She knew him. She knew, with sometimes just a look, what he was thinking, feeling. No one knew him that well, well almost no one. Danny knew him. In fact, Danny had taken him out last night after his mother had left and gotten him good and drunk and encouraged him to talk about the things he hadn't wanted to talk about with regards to his mom. And as he told his friend everything, he realized the only other person he'd said those things to was Catherine. And how different the two people he trusted the most were from each other. Somewhere along the line, Danny must have called Cath, because when his partner dropped him off here, she was waiting for him. And the trail of clothes he was sure led from the door to the bedroom attested to his need for her and her willingness to give him what he needed.

Reaching out, he ran his hand lightly down her bare back and up again slipping to the side to graze a finger lightly along the side of her breast. Smiling, he knew she was sound asleep. He could wake her up slowly and make love to her like he hadn't gotten a chance to last night when it was all about who could get whom undressed fastest and fulfilling a need for both of them.

With his head braced by his elbow, he leaned slightly and lazily dropped a light kiss on her shoulder. He caressed down her back again and ran his fingers along the swell of her rear, caressing the juncture with her leg. He loved the feel of her soft her skin against his body was and how silky it felt under his hand. As he touched the crease of her of her ass, she instinctually spread her legs giving him access to her more private areas. Slipping a hand between her legs, he continued to rain kisses on her back and shoulder. Slowly at first, he lightly caressed her opening, just teasing more than trying to arouse her. This was one of the only times he actually got to indulge in touching her like he wanted to. They were usually fire and passion. They never seemed to have time for a slow build up as they always tried to make the most of their normally limited time together.

Her body reacted to his teasing caress and when she was wet, he slowly slipped a finger into her warm depths using his thumb to flick over her clit gently. He gently stoked in and out of her, alternating between one and two fingers while he changed his touch twisting and curling his fingers inside her to bring her the most pleasure. He knew when she woke up because her body started to move slowly at first as he slid his fingers in and out of her. Her breathy, "Steve," told him the effect he was having on her as if he couldn't tell by how wet she was under his hand.

"Roll over," he said as he pulled his fingers from her and nudged her.

When she rolled over, he leaned down and kissed her, gently at first then building as he caressed her breast and drew circles around her nipples with his damp fingers.

"That's one hell of a good morning," she told him when he pulled back from their kiss.

"It's going to get getter too."

"You're pretty sure of yourself sailor," she teased.

Steve just smiled at her as he leaned back down and began to kiss his way across her chest, flicking his tongue over first one then the other nipple. He loved to hear the delicious sounds she made as he slipped his hand back between her legs to tease her bare folds and slip his fingers back inside her and bring her higher and higher until she began to ride his hand and her warm depths tightened around his fingers. 

"Now..." she whispered quietly.

Slipping his fingers from her, he rolled and slid into her in one stroke. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands stoked up and down his chest urging him or move faster and go deeper, until he was coming deep inside her. Collapsing down to rest on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her, he gently kissed her until he could move again, then he rolled them, staying inside her, until she was lying on top of him.

"You were right," she told him.

"Oh?"

"It did get better," she told him as she leaned down to give him a light kiss.

He rolled them over again, almost sending them off the side of the bed in the process. Reaching out, he caressed her cheek before leaning down to kiss her. There was so much he wanted to say and so much he couldn't find the words to say. He just hoped she knew in her way of knowing what was on his mind, how much she meant to him.


End file.
